


One Size Fits All

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Family Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: It's time for the annual Secret Santa at Runway. Will Andy get what she truly desires and will Nigel be able to persuade Miranda into offering such a gift to her assistant?
Relationships: Miranda Priestly & Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Mirandy - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 356
Collections: 4sk





	One Size Fits All

It was Andy's idea to use a website called Elfster to organise that year's Secret Santa. That way names would be drawn by a computer and only Roy, as Miranda's trusted driver, would be the one who could see who had who.

The process ensured, no matter how much cajoling or bribing was done, things wouldn't change and although someone may be paired up with one person, that didn't necessarily mean that the person they had been paired with was their Secret Santa. There had also been a twenty-five dollar limit put into place.

Everyone was urged to use the wishlist feature, but in a fit of despair, Andy found she couldn't put what she wanted the most on hers.

She remembered looking at the email notification advising her she'd been paired up and gulping upon hitting the link and seeing she had been paired up to be Secret Santa for Miranda Priestly.

Andy was nervous, even now, two weeks later. What could she get the woman who had everything?

"Querida, what do you want your Secret Santa to bring you?" Serena's lightly accented voice brought her focus into the present and she grinned.

"Looking for ideas are you?" Andy teased. She heard Emily huff and her smile widened. She loved being able to needle the uptight redhead. "There's only one more day to go." She sassed. "You're cutting it a little close."

Serena leaned in conspiratorially and her breath tickled Andy's ear. "I know I shouldn't say anything, but I was paired with Emily. I know exactly what I am giving her and it won't cost me a damn thing."

The huskiness of Serena's voice had Andy pulling back, her eyes widening. "Oh wow. Really?"

Serena smirked and nodded. "Oh yes. Now, come. We have fifteen minutes before the run-through, why don't we get coffee and you can tell me what it is Andy Sachs truly wants."

Andy jumped up and smiled. It wasn't often she got one-on-one time with Serena as Emily monopolised her whenever possible, and yet they had become friendlier after Paris.

She grabbed her cream Yigal Azrouel angora coat and belted it tightly before grabbing her purse, picking up her cell and glancing at a startled Emily. "If Miranda asks, tell her I'll be back before the run-through with coffee."

"No, shan't." Emily glared at them as they retreated.

**~x~**

Nigel was acting oddly around her, even more so than usual after the debacle in Paris, and Miranda was curious. She wondered if he knew she had been selected as his Secret Santa.

She had viewed his wishlist and initially dismissed it and all thoughts of the limits imposed entirely and yet...

...she could very well imagine Andréa's disappointment if she disregarded the process that ensured everyone had a fair go. And she found she didn't want to see that particular emotion expressed in her assistant's beautiful hazel eyes.

Sighing, she heard Serena and Nigel whispering outside her office and her ears picked up at the mention of Andréa's name.

"Trust me, Nige. It is what Andy advised me she wanted more than anything." Serena claimed firmly. "It is obvious how she feels if you look closely enough."

"Oh shit, Six has certainly learned from the best about asking for the impossible," Nigel muttered.

His words had Miranda smiling. It was true what she had told Andréa in Paris. She did see a lot of herself in the young woman. She was also correct in advising her she always had a choice. Thankfully, the brunette had chosen to stay, although it had been a very close call.

"What are you two whispering about." Andréa's warm voice floated through the office and Miranda found it soothing.

"Nothing." The unanimous response by her creative director and head of the beauty department had her lips twitching momentarily before schooling her features into their usual mask of indifference and boredom.

"Is there a reason my coffee isn't here yet?" Miranda called out before pausing to lick her lips. "Has she gone to Columbia to harvest the beans?"

As insults went, it was rather tame but she had not been able to bring herself to joke about her assistants dying since Emily had been hit by a cab. She was secretly grateful the damage had been minor. If you can call a broken leg and covered head to toe in road rash, minor.

Andréa rushed into the office and placed her coffee down carefully with a wide smile as Nigel and the art department trudged into the room dutifully.

"Here you are, Miranda," Andréa advised. "Careful, it's hot."

Miranda caught the younger woman's expressive eyes and nodded once. "Thank you, Andréa." She whispered.

**~x~**

Andy was quite stunned by the whispered thanks. Although it had been happening on and off since she had stalled on the steps of the Petite Palais, it was never done in the presence of others.

Things had changed for her in Paris. The biggest thing had been a major realisation, on the night she found Miranda in tears, that her feelings for her boss ran far deeper than she had ever imagined. The fact was, before that moment, she was certain the need to make life easier for the editor, was because she found it challenging, nothing more.

Her overwhelming feelings had made her stall, just looking at Miranda as the camera flashes and cacophony of questions surrounded her, but it was Miranda's searching gaze, as she turned to find out why she wasn't in her usual place behind her, that shook her from her stupor. Squaring her shoulders, Andy stepped beside the editor and placed a hand on her lower back, her hand raised to shield them from the bright flashes.

Andy understood she could not leave, not yet anyway. She would see this thing, that had been growing steadily between herself and Miranda since her interview, out to the bitter end, even if that meant she was left brokenhearted.

At the time, she did not doubt that she'd eventually lose her place in Miranda's inner circle, it was rare for anyone to last more than a year as her assistant, but right then, she was not quite ready to let go.

Moving one of the chairs in front of Miranda's desk, she sat it unobtrusively against the wall and settled in, her notepad and pen in hand, scribbling every idea and Miranda's reaction to it. She watched Miranda intently as she nodded or pursed her lips. She bit back her laughter when the editor said anything particularly witty yet caustic. All in all, she did her job.

She caught Miranda glancing at her from the corner of her eye, and her breath caught as their eyes met and locked. That look alone, the small hint of camaraderie in that one shared gaze, had Andy clenching her thighs together. She tore her eyes away, looking down at her notepad as she blushed furiously.

**~x~**

Once the run-through was done, Miranda seated herself behind her desk and rubbed her finger contemplatively across her mouth. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet. There was still much to do before she could go home to her little family.

A small cough had her raising her head and glaring at the bald man who had not taken notice of her clear dismissal. "What is it, Nigel?" She hissed peevishly.

Nigel shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "I hoped to speak to you about my Secret Santa." He offered hesitantly.

"You do realise, if you tell me who you were paired up with, it is no longer a secret?" Miranda advised him coldly.

"It's Six..." She pursed her lips at the nickname. "...Andy...uh, Andréa." Nigel amended quickly. "I don't know what to give her."

"Why aren't you finding out what she wants her from her wish list?" Miranda quirked her eyebrow.

"Because she hasn't added anything to it." Nigel rubbed his bald head, showing his agitation. "I know what she wants though." He swallowed audibly. "And you are the one person who can help me."

"Me?" Miranda let out a bark of harsh laughter. "I would not know where to start. And why would I help?"

Nigel glanced at her before turning to look over his shoulder nervously. Stepping close, he started to whisper. "I see how you look at her when you believe no one is paying attention."

"She is a rather striking young woman." Miranda blustered. Nigel scoffed and Miranda's eyes widened at his audacity. She changed tack. "Why don't you simply buy her some cheese so that scruffy man-child of hers can make her that sandwich she waxes poetic about?"

"Man-child?" Nigel frowned. "The chef?" Miranda let out a non-committal hum. "He's gone," Nigel told her.

As if she didn't know.

Miranda pretended to be surprised. "Oh." She shrugged. "So what does she want?"

"A hug," Nigel smirked and her eyes narrowed. "From you."

"Don't be ridiculous, Nigel." Miranda hissed.

"Shall I take that as a no?" Nigel asked forlornly.

"I shall think about it and make no promises." Miranda hid her growing smirk. "I suggest you find something else."

"Yes, Miranda." Nigel turned and his shoulders slumped as he left the office and walked past Andréa and Emily without uttering a word.

Waiting a few moments, Miranda took the time to shut down her Mac and use the bathroom before calling out to her assistants." Coat, bag." She paused. "Andréa, you are coming with me. Emily, ensure the book is sent electronically then you can go home."

"Yes, Miranda." The voices answering in unison had her smirking and she saw the phone at Emily's ear as Andréa stepped behind her to gather their things.

**~x~**

Andy felt the silence between them grow thicker and didn't know how to break it. It wasn't even a case of her being scared of the editor any more or unwilling to ask questions, but this kind of silence between them was unusual, to say the least.

They were almost at the townhouse before Miranda looked up from her cell and spoke quietly. "The twin's asked if you would be joining us for dinner."

Andy frowned. The request itself was something that happened often, but they never travelled to the townhouse to together. The usual process was for Andy to take the subway, to ensure no one realised about the changes in their relationship. "You know I always love spending time with you," Andy said hesitantly. "But..."

"Yes?" Miranda turned her face towards her, her eyebrow arched.

"Well, I usually meet you later. And then go grab the book as needed." Andy explained softly.

The car pulled up outside the townhouse and Miranda slid from the back seat elegantly, not waiting for Roy.

Roy caught Andy's eyes in the rearview and his eyes held disbelief. He'd been quick to notice the changes in the last few months, but he was discreet. She shrugged, showing him she had no idea what was going on either.

"You need me to come and get you later? Roy asked. "For the book?"

"Nah, she's having it sent electronically." Andy smiled. "Enjoy a free evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

Roy smiled. "Alright then. Enjoy your night."

Andy took a deep breath and gave him a feeling glance before slipping from the car and rushing to catch up to Miranda as she tapped her foot impatiently on the top step of the stoop.

Andy let out a shaky breath as Miranda opened the door and grabbed at her hand to pull her into the house after her. As the door clicked closed behind them, Miranda pulled her closer, her hands clutching at her coat as she was held tightly against the older woman.

"Miranda, wha..." Her words were cut off when Miranda pulled back quickly and placed a finger over her lips.

"You wanted a hug, did you not?" Miranda stated softly as her fingers inched up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. She cupped Andy's cheek and pulled her face down to place a soft kiss on her lips. " And I will always try to do what I can to give you what you want." She pushed close again, burying her face in Andy's neck and sighing her contentment.

**~x~**

Miranda wanted answers for Andréa's request. It seemed rather a ridiculous one.

She surely hugged the younger woman often, didn't she?

As they ate dinner with the Bobbsey's talking a mile a minute over one another to tell them both about their day, Miranda contemplated her question. Her mind flew over their interactions and she sat back and frowned.

She remembered the first time she saw Andréas bright, enchanting smile after her blatant perusal over her makeover, the smug grin when she produced the Harry Potter manuscript and the faltering, somewhat teary, half-smile she was provided when they finally stepped through the press into the cool exterior of the Petite Palais.

She remembered that evening in Paris after she had almost been left, she wanted to demand answers but instead invited the younger woman closer for a hug. She had needed that comfort as much as Andréa had.

She'd adored that first hug. Andréa was so very warm, and the few inches she had on her in height, provided a feeling of security. She found they fit together perfectly.

As she pulled away, she muttered. "Andréa, after today that was needed. Thank you."

The smile that had greeted her words was simply breathtaking, and when she pulled her close again, her desire for the brunette had overwhelmed her and she had found herself acting on it and eventually leading her towards her bed.

If she was honest, she had always wanted Andréa, from the first moment she saw her. She was as sweet as she was beautiful, and that beauty and sweetness hid a fierce strength of character that Miranda found invigorating.

Miranda considered the woman sat opposite. She had yet to meet someone who came to know Andréa, who didn't learn to love her. Even Emily, who tried to hide her feeling behind a mask of disdain, actually liked the brunette.

As it stood her relationship with Andréa had grown, and there had been no hesitation on the younger woman's part. She had been, as she always was, unfailingly honest in expressing what she wanted from her. On the other hand, Miranda could admit she was initially a little shy. What she and Andréa were sharing was a vast new territory but the way they connected was phenomenal.

Swallowing the fierce desire snaking its way through her, she felt suddenly a little ashamed upon realising that the intimacy shared with Andréa was often more sexual than comforting. She held the brunette close in the throes of their passion, but outside of those moments, she was not particularly tactile. She often moved from Andréa's embrace and understood it was her fear, that this thing between them couldn't last, which had her remaining aloof.

Lost in her thoughts, Miranda didn't realise the twins had been excused from the dinner table and only she and Andréa remained. When the brunette spoke directly to her, she was startled and jumped in her seat and searched for the words that had been spoken. Sipping her water, she tried to gather her wits and realised Andréa had asked what she wanted to do now dinner was over. She glanced at the brunette pointedly. "Let's begin the rest of our evening with another hug."

**~x~**

Andy loved the feel of Miranda's smaller body pressed against her and simply experiencing it excited her. She felt wonderful wrapped in the older woman's arms and couldn't help but want more of these moments.

They had settled in the family room with Cassidy and Caroline and in a move that stunned her, Miranda had tugged her close, draping her arm over her shoulder as they cuddled and watched Doctor Who.

Miranda was certainly not the cuddling type, being inherently standoffish, but Andy would not look a gift horse in the mouth. She settled her head on Miranda's shoulder and nuzzled her face into her neck, occasionally brushing her lips against the skin and delighting in the little shivers that the subtle move caused.

Andy could barely concentrate on the 13th Doctor as she completed her mission to save the world. While surrounded by Miranda's scent, faded as it was after their day at Runway, Andy's only focus was the woman she was with.

Miranda was just one of those people, a force of nature, who had such a presence that you had to give her 100% of your attention. Anything less would be an insult.

Andy felt Miranda sigh and looked up from under her lashes. She noticed the relaxed countenance, yet could sense Miranda was thinking hard about something. She just wished she knew what.

When Cassidy yawned, Caroline followed suit and Andy saw their eyes dimming with tiredness. She extracted herself from Miranda's arms and stood, holding her arms out to them.

"Come on, my loves. Time for bed." Andy smiled softly at them.

This was part of their new routine. She would pick the twins up and lean them down to kiss Miranda goodnight before carrying them to their shared bedroom.

The fact they shared a room, initially surprised Andy, but she now understood their bond with each other required that they be close. It was quite sweet really.

Going through their highly routine with practised ease, Andy sat on a chair between their beds and started to read. Four pages into the most recent chapter of Wind in the Willows, she saw both girls were breathing deeply in sleep. She marked her place and closed the book before placing it on the dresser.

Turning back to the door, she saw Miranda hovering uncertainly and smiled widely as she stepped close and entwined their fingers.

Miranda looked down at their hands and frowned but didn't pull away. Andy led her to the master suite on the floor above and releasing Miranda's hand, she closed the door, snapping the lock into place. Andy leaned against the solid wood. "What's going through that brilliant brain of yours, Miranda?" She asked softly.

As Miranda sighed and turned to face her, she closed her eyes waiting for the woman's response.

**~x~**

"Tell me why you wanted a hug?" Miranda whispered. She hated the uncertainty in her voice and watched as Andréas eyes blazed open.

"I am a tactile person, Miranda. I have never hidden that." Andréa stated quietly.

"I know, but to say it is what you wanted more than anything for your Secret Santa, seems odd." Miranda held her hands out beseechingly. "And then for Nigel to ask me to..."

She trailed off as Andréa interrupted her, clearly annoyed. "I told Serena that in the strictest of confidence. She had no right to blab to Nigel."

"Don't I...I mean..." Miranda struggled to say what she wished. "...Aren't I enough? Is what we have lacking?" She blurted. Frankly, she was stunned by her display of vulnerability and looked down.

"What?" Andréa brushed her hand through her bangs in frustration. "No, you are enough." Her voice became gentle and she stepped closer to lift her chin. "You know, you can say so much with a simple hug, it's such a beautiful form of communication. It allows someone to know they matter." She swallowed and licked her dry lips. "I sometimes need reassurances that this means something. That I..." She closed her eyes. "...matter." She breathed the word out.

"Andréa, I..." Miranda made to answer but stopped. She truly wanted Andréa to know that she mattered, that she was also enough, but she didn't have the capacity within her to explain what was in her heart. Her fear, that she would say the wrong thing, was overpowering.

She watched as Andréa's eyes dimmed and began to glisten with unshed tears. She caught the growing devastation in her expressive orbs but was unable to respond, as much as she wished otherwise.

Andréa turned from her and fumbled with the lock for a moment before flinging the door open and clattering down the stairs. She heard the closet door whisper open and closed and then the front door slammed. She was gone and Miranda felt powerless to change anything.

Fighting her tears, she prepared for bed, no longer bothered about working on the book and took the time to consider all that had happened, all she had been unable to express.

The months since Paris had been difficult, with the press and the divorce, but Stephen was gone and Andréa had been beside her, loving her, despite everything. Andréa had changed her world.

She understood it was love that the younger woman felt for her, and it was a sentiment she returned as best as she was able. But in this instance, her best had simply not been good enough.

Curling up in her bed, she pulled the spare pillow against her nose and breathed in the faint scent of the brunette lingering on the pillowcases.

**~x~**

Andy walked, fighting her oncoming tears. Miranda's lack of response told her all she needed to know.

The hug was a simple enough gesture and too much to ask the editor for. She knew that Miranda cared in her way and found her sexually attractive, but was uncertain if it would ever be anything more.

Andy needed affection and wanted her relationship with Miranda to move on from the fragile beginnings of new love, but she was unwilling to push the other woman into more than she was capable of giving, which was why she had walked away.

It had been months now since Paris, and she had been willing to take things as slowly as Miranda required, and she'd thought what they were building was something special, but if Miranda was incapable of trusting in her enough to share her fears, then what was the point?

Swiping a tear, she knew Miranda was worth the effort and she realised walking away was an immature thing to do. She loved the woman, more than she'd ever loved anyone else before her.

Flagging a passing cab, she rushed towards it as it screeched to a halt. Seeing she was close to Elias Clarke, she decided against going home, and instead gave the driver Miranda's address.

It was time for Miranda to decide what she wanted from their relationship.

As the cab moved uptown, Andy thought of the first time she had been pulled into Miranda's arms. They were soft yet surprisingly strong and having her body so close to the older woman's soothed her. It was more than she had ever expected.

Within seconds, Miranda pulled away and Andy had noticed her blue eyes shining with happiness before she was pulled close again and Miranda rubbed her nose along her jaw.

Andy's mind swam at the remembrance. It was such a heady feeling, being surrounded by Miranda Priestly and she couldn't resist when the editor kissed her.

Miranda hadn't kissed her lips at first but brushed them against her cheek, then on the chin before smiling up at her and placing a soft, tentative kiss on her lips.

It was a gentle moment, one that had Andy's heart thundering in her chest. Her eyes fell closed and she kissed Miranda twice in return. Chaste kisses that showed her interest in this unexpected turn of events.

They kissed again, this time opening themselves up to one another, allowing their tongues to touch and Miranda had pulled her impossibly closer.

Andy relished the feel of Miranda's breasts against her and allowed the kiss to continue until she was breathless and aching for more.

Breaking for air, Miranda inhaled sharply and took her hand for the first time to tug her towards the large bedroom of the suite.

She had willingly followed the editor.

The cab came to a grinding halt and the force of her moving forward tore her from the memories of the not so distant past. She only just stopped herself from having her face smashed into the headrest in front of her, by throwing her hand up against it.

Glaring at the cabbie, she paid the man with her last twenty bucks and took her change. There was no way she was giving him a tip. Sliding from the yellow cab, Andy squared her shoulders and used her key to let herself inside the dark house. She removed her coat and shoes and set them aside before moving silently up the stairs to Miranda.

**~x~**

Miranda was clutching Andréa pillow against her face as she sobbed when she felt the mattress dip beside her and she was pulled into long, strong arms.

She started to fight the embrace before recognising the now-familiar scent of the woman she knew she loved. Tossing the pillow aside, she turned and buried her face into Andréa's neck and gripped her blouse in her fists as she continued to cry softly.

Andréa's hands smoothed over her back in reassuring circles and she found the gentle touch calming. Finally gathering her courage she looked up under her lashes to see Andréa's face was awash with tears, yet she made no sound nor moved.

When Andréa saw her watching, the dam burst and her shoulders shook from the effort of holding back her emotions.

Miranda knew she would not rest until she found the words needed to ensure Andréa remained with her. She understood it would not be easy to show the younger woman what was in her heart, but it would be worth it. She swore to herself, as she rubbed her hands along the smooth plains of Andréa's back, trying to comfort her, that she would not turn this intimate moment into something sexual.

She was relieved when Andréa calmed, her sobs turning to small hiccups before deepening to steady breaths.

"As wonderful as your breasts feel against my chest, I want to touch and taste them." Andréa's hoarse voice after endless minutes of silence was shocking, she had assumed the young woman was sleeping.

"No, Andréa. I do not expect that." Miranda's voice was hesitant.

She did want that too, very much so, but not at the expense of their relationship. She couldn't comprehend the thought of Andréa believing she was just some toy, used primarily to bring her immense pleasure.

Andréa kissed her lightly, then pulled back to unfasten the buttons on her blouse quickly. Snd tore it from her body before unzipping her pencil skirt and inching it over her hips and kicking it off.

Miranda's eyes closed as Andréa's hands made short work of her clothes too before settling herself against her, their lingerie-clad bodies pressed close.

"Andréa, my darling, I..." Her words were cut off by Andréa's hot lips snaring her own in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"I know, Miranda." The words whispered against her lips were reassuring, but Miranda needed to explain. The lips trailing over her jaw and behind her ear were a distraction she did not need if she was going to speak.

"Andréa, please." The plea slipped out from her throat unbidden but it had Andréa pulling away to glance at her. "I am not the type one usually wishes to cuddle up with." She blurted without preamble. "There is a reason my relationships fail. I am...it has..." She struggled to find the words. "...never been something I have been particularly comfortable in providing, and even if I could, I didn't want to." Miranda glanced at the brunette and saw the curiosity shining in her eyes.

"Why does it make you uncomfortable?" Andréa asked inching back further until she was held in a loose embrace.

"You have more than likely noticed, although I love them dearly, I struggle to even hug my children." She sighed sadly. "When it became apparent to me, I sought assistance. My therapist told me it was likely due to my upbringing. It was very rare for my parents to be physically demonstrative with their children." Miranda explained.

"Oh." Andréa's soft exclamation held a note of surprise.

"But you are different from anyone else I have encountered." Miranda swallowed the hard lump forming in her throat. "From the first moment I pulled you close, I never wanted to let go. And that frightened me. I felt overcome with relief, gratitude and acceptance in your arms and I did not want to get used to it, only to lose it. But I sincerely regret having closed myself off from you. I do not want to lose you."

Andréa sighed and nodded as if confirming something to herself. "We can work on this. I do not want to make you uncomfortable or push boundaries."

"Can we just lie here and..." Miranda trailed off.

"Cuddle?" Andréa queried with a smile.

"Yes," Miranda admitted hesitantly.

Andréa grabbed the pillow that had been tossed aside and settled against it on her back, her arm outstretched across the bed invitingly.

Sighing in relief, Miranda pressed herself against the younger woman's side and rested her head in the crook of her neck. "We should discuss our working relationship." She muttered sleepily.

"Tomorrow." Andrea breathed.

**~x~**

Andy's nipples puckered against the light touch of warm hands against them, teasing them.

Although they had fallen asleep with Andy cradling Miranda, their positions had somehow reversed during the night and she could feel Miranda pressed against her back.

Miranda's fingers brushed her hair aside and her lips connected against her fluttering pulse point before tracing their way down and lingering on her shoulder and pulling the straps of her bra down.

Unable to resist, she turned and raising her arms above her head, stretched languidly.

Miranda took this as an opportunity to bend lower, running her tongue along her collarbone and over the tops of both her breasts. She flicked the front clap of Andy's bra and hummed as her full, firm breasts came into view.

Andy watched intently as her nipples reacted further and her breath caught as Miranda took her right nipple into her mouth and sucked it gently, occasionally flicking it with her tongue. With each teasing flick, Andy inhaled sharply and pushed herself further into Miranda's touch. Miranda switched her attention to the left breast, providing it with the same attention. The gentle lips on her, the slight flick of Miranda's tongue, had Andy's body on fire.

"Miranda, I...what time is it?" Andy moaned.

Miranda let her little go with a little pop and glanced up at her. "Early." She bent her head back to Andy's breasts but Andy would her fingers in Miranda's hair and pulled her up to share her lips in a kiss.

Andy broke their kiss and Miranda frowned down at her. "Miranda, I..." Miranda's hand trailed down, over her belly and into her panties.

She remembered the first time they attempted to have sex. Things had not gone smoothly, although, by that stage, Andy had admitted, albeit to herself, that she was attracted to her enigmatic boss. That day had seen the growing realisation the attraction was mutual. Andy may have turned into a nervous, bumbling, babbling idiot around the older woman, but Miranda watched her every move in silence, her eyes burning with increasing intensity.

The first time Miranda had fingered her, Andy yelped as her long, sharp-ish nails made contact. When she realised Miranda snatched her hand away, and jumped off the bed to rush to the bathroom as Andy lay there. She heard the rustling and then the familiar snap of the nail clippers. When Miranda returned to the room, she was filing her nails.

Miranda had kept her nails short since then, and if anyone noticed they didn't dare comment. But on that first occasion, it had killed the mood entirely and they simply settled awkwardly beside each other, careful not to touch. It had been four days after that, having returned to New York, that Miranda finally cracked, pushing her up against the elevator at James Holt's studio and kissing the life out of her.

Now, she often found herself revelling in the sensation of Miranda's naked breasts and body against my her own, her short, blunt nails scoring the skin. "Miranda, I..." She whispered, "...I need more."

"I will always give you whatever you need," Miranda whispered as her thumb circled Andy's clit lightly.

"Good," Andy whispered. She felt Miranda's heat as she pressed against her thigh seeking friction.

Her right arm wound around Miranda's neck and she caressed her shoulders as the other hand trailed down between them and snaked inside the elastic of her thong. When her middle finger found the damp slipped between her labia, she stroked and was rewarded with a low moan.

Miranda stopped moving and slid slowly down, lavishing her body with kisses until she reached her aching core. She rubbed her nose and mouth against the softness of her trimmed pubic hair as her thumbs parted her outer lips and giving her a long slow flat-tongued lick, from bottom to top, swirling the tip of her tongue against Andy's clit and drawing it in between her lips.

Andy gasped and pulled Miranda's head deeper into her, indicating her need for more and Miranda followed up by slipping two fingers into her and curling them upward to caress her G-spot. With a few gentle strokes, Andy was coming hard, shuddering with the strength of her climax.

Every moment shared in such intimacies with the editor, just got better and better. Trying to get her breath back, her thoughts hazy, Andy asked the question, she had been dispairing over. "Mm, what ya want from your Secret Santa?" Andy watched raptly while Miranda's hand rubbed against her stomach absent-mindedly as she contemplated the question. "Well?" She asked.

Miranda smirked. "A thousand little things. A hot cup of coffee brought with a smile, breakfast in bed, a foot rub or a movie night with a movie of my choice." She turned serious and looked at Andy, her eyes showing a hint of vulnerability. "This, Andréa. Having you in my life is more than I ever expected. And the greatest gift."

The words stunned Andy and she pulled Miranda against her and hid her face in Miranda's neck, inhaling deeply. After a few minutes, she looked up and caught Miranda's eyes. "Do you need me to.." She bit her lip as Miranda shook her head, her lips forming a small pout.

"There's no time for that now, my darling. We need to rise and prepare for the day." Miranda advised reluctantly.

"A raincheck then, for tonight?" Andy smiled up at the older woman as she brushed the hair from her face.

"Acceptable." Miranda rolled from her place on top of Andy and sat on the edge of the bed breathing deeply. "Will you wear the Versace today?" She glanced back at Andy.

"I was thinking of the Chanel boots." Andy's smile widened. "The lambskin thigh-highs." She explained. The shudder that went through Miranda as she closed her eyes and flushed a deep pink, had Andy guessing her imagination was at work. "But if you insist on the Versace, I'll just..."

"Keep the Chanel boots for another time." Miranda husked. "Where I can take the time to appreciate you in them."

"Okay." Andy bounded from the bed and moved quickly towards Miranda's closet, where a small stash of clothes had been left for her use. She exited the closet wearing her pyjamas, her hair clumsily plaited and carrying clothes and underwear. "I'll just go use the guest bath." When Miranda nodded, she left the room quickly.

**~x~**

Miranda moved her fingers faster, knowing if she didn't get her rampant hormones under control, the celebrations for their Secret Santa would take an unexpected turn, no doubt leaving her staff stunned into further stupidity. She could well imagine the added incompetence after having short-circuited their brains.

She had decided, after much deliberation and having an honest conversation with Andréa, in which the brunette had tendered her resignation with immediate effect, that she would grant the brunette her wish. How bad could it be? It was only a hug after-all.

Her shallow quick strokes on her clit had the desired effect and she groaned as her legs shook and her free hand clutched the side of the basin she was standing over in her private bathroom, as her eyes locked on the photograph of her Andréa she had pulled up on the gallery of her cellphone.

After her climax subsided, she knew she needed more. She resumed the attention to her clit, pinching it gently between thumb and finger and rubbing it lightly yet insistently. Her thoughts roamed to the brunette who had been sharing her bed and minutes later she came again, whimpering quietly and wishing it was Andréa coaxing the orgasms from her.

Frankly, she should have allowed Andréa to do what she wanted with her that morning, so what if they'd been late? No one would dare question it. Instead, she had worked herself up, being more devilish as her daydreams of Andréa interrupted her work.

Releasing the basin, she washed her hands and checked her appearance. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled in the way Andréa claimed to adore. If anyone knew what she'd been up to, it would be the observant younger woman.

Taking the time to adjust her clothes, Miranda willed herself to gather her control. She glanced at her watch and frowned. It was time to gather her staff in the reception of Runway and get this infernal nonsense over and done with for another year.

Moving quickly from the bathroom and into her office, Miranda thought of the small envelope that had been left under the tree in the main reception of Runway that morning. It had been Nigel that placed it there, with Andréa's name scrawled untidily upon it.

Squaring her shoulders, she knew it was now or never. Moving from her office, she glanced at the desk her second assistant usually sat at and not seeing her had her nerves rising. She stepped beyond her outer office and down the corridor towards the reception to find everyone already assembled near the Christmas tree.

As she leaned against the wall, she saw Andréa and Nige, their heads together. Nigel's face showed his shock at whatever she was telling him and when he glanced up and caught her eyes, his widened and he looked between her and Andréa before taking his handkerchief out and wiping his head. She understood, from that look alone, Andréa had told him of the changes they had decided upon that morning on their journey to Runway.

Andréa would not be renewing the lease on her Lower East Side walk-up, which was coming up in the new year, and would instead move into the townhouse full time. They would start to date openly, the first of their dates being the following evening. Andréa had somehow already secured an interview at the New York Mirror, even though she had stated she would be happy to move her into editorial and she'd been stunned to find out the brunette had been writing for the Mirror under a pseudonym for months, using her late nights to work on her craft.

Nigel clapped his hands together and he, Emily and Andréa started handing out the gifts. It was Emily who handed her a small square box which had Andréa grinning happily and she finally understood exactly who her Secret Santa was. As everyone started to open their gifts, Miranda eased the flaps of the neatly packaged, colourful present. Inside, she found a box and eased it open. Pulling a bright blue miniature mason jar from the box, she lifted the lid and saw it held in its confines many small cards.

Setting the box and wrapping paper at her feet, she took one of the cards. She recognised Andréa's writing immediately and smirked down at the words written in silver ink.

_**This coupon entitles you to one coffee run.** _

Miranda understood there would be many more coupons to use as she needed. It was a thoughtful gift, that only her Andréa would think of. She couldn't wait to find out what else the jar held. Perhaps a back rub or the breakfast in bed she had spoken of that morning. She pulled another free and couldn't help but snort out a bark of laughter.

_**This coupon entitles you to your favourite meal, served to you in the nude.** _

Putting the coupons back into the jar, she put the lid back into place and realised the room had turned silent. She looked up to see all eyes on her, and Andréa stood shuffling in front of her, holding a coupon of her own. She made out the words on a bold font.

_**This entitles you to a hug, no questions asked, from Miranda Priestly.** _

Miranda smiled softly at the younger woman and stepping into her personal space, wrapped her arms around her waist. As Andréa wrapped her up tightly, there was a muted gasp from the onlookers and she realised there would be times that this would be all she needed. No words, no sex. Just this beautiful young woman in her arms in the knowledge they had each other's backs.

"The best gift you can give is a hug," Andréa whispered. "It's one size fits all and no one bats an eyelid if you return it." She pulled back and offered one of her mega-watt smiles.

Miranda couldn't help but pull her close again, happy in the realisation they would be there for one another, in love and hope, always.


End file.
